Suzy
Perfil *'Nombre:' 수지 / Suzy *'Nombre real:' 배수지 / Bae Su Ji *'Nombre japonés:'ペ ・ ス ー ジ / Pe Sūji *'Nombre chino:'裴 苏西 / Péi Sūxī *'Apodos:' primer amor de la nación, reina de CF *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor y hermano menor *'Agencia: ' Soop Entertainment '' (Corea del Sur).'' Biografía Suzy nació el 10 de octubre en Gwangju, Corea del Sur. Su familia está compuesta por sus padres, su hermana mayor Su Bin y su hermano menor Sang Moon. Antes de debutar como cantante, Suzy era modelo de tiendas de ropa en línea. En el año 2009, audicionó para Superstar K y a pesar de que logró llegar a la ronda preliminar, fue eliminada. Sin embargo, llamó la atención de un trabajador de JYP Entertainment y muy pronto comenzó su periodo de entrenamiento, el cual duró 10 meses. 2010: Debut con Miss A En marzo de 2010, Suzy se unió a Fei Wang y Meng Jia para formar el grupo Miss A. El trío comenzó sus primeras promociones oficiales en China como grupo al fimar contrato con el grupo Samsung Electronics en China. El grupo lanzó una canción utilizada para el comercial llamado "Love Again" para el Samsung Beat Festival. La canción fue escrita por el compositor coreano Super Changddai, y el vídeo musical fue dirigido por Hong Won Ki. Al grupo se unió más tarde a una cuarta miembro, Min. El grupo de chicas de cuatro integrantes finalmente hizo su debut en julio de 2010 de la mano de de JYP Entertainment, con el single "Bad Girl Good Girl". Actividades en solitario En octubre, Suzy se convirtió en el presentadora de MBC Show! Music Core junto a Choi Min Ho y Onew de SHINee, y Park Ji Yeon, de T-ARA. Suzy más tarde presentó otros shows como Inkigayo y M! Countdown. Desde entonces, Suzy continúa presentando muchos eventos, desde shows musicales hasta importantes ceremonias de premiación. 2011: Debut como Actriz Además de sus actividades grupales con Miss A, Suzy también se aventuró a la actuación. Hizo su debut como actriz en el drama de la escuela secundaria Dream High, que se emitió en KBS desde el 3 de enero hasta el 28 de febrero. El drama fue un éxito local, ganando altas calificaciones de audiencia durante su transmisión de dos meses, y también ganó popularidad en otros países. En los KBS Drama Awards, Suzy ganó el premio a la Mejor Nueva Actriz así como el premio a la Mejor Pareja con su co protagonista Kim Soo Hyun. 2012: Debut en la pantalla grande Suzy hizo su debut cinematográfico en la película Architecture 101, interpretando la versión más joven de la protagonista femenina. Esta fue una de las diez películas más vistas en Corea en el primer trimestre de 2012, rompió un nuevo récord de taquilla para melodramas coreanos. El mismo año, Suzy obtuvo un papel secundario en el drama de KBS Big, escrito por las hermanas Hong, junto a Gong Yoo y Lee Min Jung. 2013: Aumento de su popularidad En 2013, protagonizó el drama histórico de acción de artes marciales de fusión, Gu Family Book junto a Lee Seung Gi. Recibió el reconocimiento de actuación en los MBC Drama Awards, ganando el premio a la excelencia y en el Seoul International Drama Awards, ganando el premio a la Mejor Actriz. También participó en el programa de variedades Healing Camp, convirtiéndose en la invitada más joven del programa. 2014: Año de hiatus de Miss A Durante este año, Suzy ganó su apodo de "La reina de los comerciales", por sus numerosas apariciones en publicidad. En mayo de 2014, Suzy fue reclutada para la película The Sound of a Flower como Jin Chae Sun, la primera cantante femenina de Pansori de Corea. Para prepararse para el papel, Suzy recibió capacitación en Pansori durante un año. 2015: Regreso de Miss A A comienzos de año, un comeback para Miss A fue revelado para ser realizado en el primer semestre del año. "Colors" fue liberado a finales de marzo. En "Only You", la canción principal, Suzy juega un papel importante siendo el centro la mayor parte del tiempo en la coreografía. Ese mismo año, Suzy colaboró con el cantante y actor taiwanés Show Luo en el single "Together In Love", presentado en su álbum Reality Show. Además, finalmente se estrenó The Sound of a Flower, en el mes de noviembre. 2016 En enero de 2016, Suzy lanzó un sencillo digital titulado "Dream" junto a Byun Baek Hyun de EXO. La canción debutó en el número uno en la lista digital semanal de Gaon y procedió a ganar el premio "Mejor colaboración" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. Luego protagonizó el drama melodramático Uncontrollably Fond con Kim Woo Bin. Suzy lanzó dos OST para el drama, incluida una canción compuesta por ella misma. En septiembre de 2016, se exhibió la figura de cera de Suzy en Madame Tussauds en Hong Kong, siendo la primera celebridad femenina coreana en recibir una cera de sí misma en Madame Tussauds. 2017: Debut en solitario A principios de 2017, Suzy hizo su debut como solista con el álbum titulado Yes? No?. Su single de prelanzamiento, "Pretend", fue lanzado el 17 de enero y logró un all-kill en las listas de música. En febrero de 2017, Suzy lanzó un dúo con el cantante Park Won, titulado "Don't Wait for Your Love". Suzy luego regresó a la televisión, junto a Lee Jong Suk en el drama While You Were Sleeping, que se estrenó en septiembre de 2017. Este drama sirve como la segunda colaboración entre Suzy y la escritora de guiones Park Hye Ryun después de trabajar juntas en el exitoso drama de 2011, Dream High. 2018: Primer comeback como solista con segundo mini-álbum. El 4 de enero de 2018, Suzy anunció la fecha de su primer comeback. Esto marca el primer regreso de Suzy en aproximadamente un año, después de su primer mini álbum Yes? No? Su nuevo mini álbum contendrá una variedad de géneros de canciones, y se realizaron un total de 4 MV para su regreso. JYP Entertainment también confirmó que los MVs de Suzy fueron filmados en Los Ángeles como se informó anteriormente, y que regresó a Corea después de completar su filmación el pasado 1 de enero. El 17 de enero, JYP Entertainment público en su cuenta de YouTube, el teaser oficial para su 2do mini-álbum "Faces Of Loves". El 22 de enero, Suzy publicó en su cuenta de YouTube, el video oficial de su pre-lanzamiento titulado In Love With Someone Else siendo este el primero de los cuatro videos del álbum en ser revelado. Dramas *Startup (tvN, 2020) *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2014) cameo *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Human Casino (KBS,2011) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''I Wanna Say To You'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''I Love You Boy'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''When It's Good'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Ring My Bell'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Why Am I Like This'' tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) *''Don't Forget Me'' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''I Still Love You'' tema para Big (2012) *''You're My Star'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) *''So Many Tears'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Winter Child'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Películas *Mount Paektu (2019) *Real (2017) cameo *The Sound of a Flower (2015) *Architecture 101 (2011) Programas de TV *Off the REC. Suzy (2016) *Happy Together 3 MC Featured Feature (KBS2, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2013) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) *Music Bank in Istanbul (2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *M! Countdown Hello Japan (Mnet, 2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) *M!Countdown (Mnet, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 55 *Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Section TV (MBC, 2011) *Happy Together 3 Dream High Special (2010) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC Especial junto a Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE) y Jo Kwon(2AM) Vídeos Musicales *Epitone Project - First Love (2018) *Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful (2011) Anuncios *Dashing Diva (2019) *Clalen Lens (2019) *DIOR (2018-2019) *Lancôme (2017-2019) *K2 (2017-2019) *FENDI (2017) *Kwangdong (2017) *CARIN (2016-2019) *Chum Churum (2016-2018) *Didier Dubot (2016-2018) *Guess (2016-2018) *LET'S SHARE THE HEART x ALLETS (charity campaign) (2016) *Alba Heaven (2016) *ORGANIST JEJU (2016) *Everland 'Panda World' (2016) *Beanpole Accesories (2015-2017) *Hi-Mart (2015-2016) *BBQ Chicken (2015-2016) *Lenovo PHAB Plus (2015) *INTEROJO Clalen Lens (2014-2017) *NESCAFE (2014-2018) *SS SHINY (2014-2015) *Lilian Pads (2014-2015) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2014-2015) *Cartier (2014-2015) *SISLEY WOMAN STYLE Blog (2014) *Gwangju Summer Universiade (2014) *Punky Planet (2014) *SPRITE (2014) *The Face Shop (2013-2017) *Vita500 (2013-2017) *ON: The Body (2013-2016) *Swarovski (2013-2014) *TMON (2013-2014) *Urive Car Black Box (2013-2014) *Crossfire (junto a miss A) (2013-2014) *Beksul Tagatose (2013-2014) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (junto a miss A) (2013) *Good Downloader (2013) *SK Telecom Samsung Galaxy Pop (2013) *‘Chia Seeds’ Korea (2013) *QTV (2013) *Korea Post Office Savings (2013) *Samsung Galaxy Pop - SK tlecom (2013) *Beanpole (2012-2017) *Roem (2012-2015) *Domino's Pizza (junto a Gong Yoo) (2012-2014) *Nongshim Sumi Potato Chips (2012-2013) *Canon Camera (2012-2013) *Smart Uniform (2012-2013) *Super Mario Bros. 2 TVCM (2012) *Nexon Sudden Attack (2012) *Reebok (2012) *Caribbean Bay (2012) *Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012) *Teens Nature (2012) *Saving Energy (2012) *Korean Tourism (junto a miss A) (2011-2013) *Si Lolita (2011) *Edwin (junto a miss A) (2011) *LesMore (junto a miss A) (2010-2011) *Freestyle Football (junto a miss A) (2010) *Ani Place (junto a miss A) (2010) *Samsung Anycall (junto a miss A) (2010) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *Babylon - Out of Breath (feat. Suzy) (2019) *Show Luo - Together In Love (feat. Suzy) (2015) *Suzy & Nak Joon - Farewell Under The Sun (2014) *B1A4 - I Won't Do Bad Things (Narr. Suzy) (2012) *JJ Project - Before This Song Ends (feat. Suzy) (2012) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' Miss A (2010-2017) **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae. *'Educación: ' **Mudeung Elementary School. **Jeonnam Girls' High School. **Seoul Performing Arts High School (Transferida) (Graduada) *'Color favorito:' Rosa. *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 10 meses. *En 2009 se presentó a la audición para el programa de Mnet "Superstar K", si bien no pasó la audición gracias a esto pudo obtener una audición en JYP Entertainment para convertirse en trainee. El hecho de que fue alcanzada por el staff de JYP después de ir al baño en una audición para “Superstar K”, es una famosa anécdota. *Se convirtió en la primera celebridad femenina en ganar 3 premios en diferentes ámbitos del espectáculo: Música, Actuación en Drama y Actuación en Cine. *Suzy ha donado a muchas otras organizaciones sin fines de lucro: **Desde su debut a donado a un hospital de Gwangju Jeonnam el cual tiene una fundación para reunir fondos para investigar y la práctica de compartir la vida de cáncer infantil y pacientes con leucemia. La fundación informó que la donación es de 10 millones de won anualmente a través de la sede de la región. **En Septiembre del 2013 Suzy donó 50 millones de won (48 000 USD) para actividades de ayuda para las victimas de Sewol, esta donación fue silenciosa por lo que ni la empresa sabía de esta donación. También donó anteriormente 5 millones de won y 100 cajas de Sunmi Chip para pacientes del cáncer a través de la organización 'Life Share Practice'. **En abril de 2014, donó 50 millones de won a la sede de Gwangju Jeonnam para la fundación de las víctimas de la Tragedia Soweul. Donó de forma anónima sin notificar a JYP, por lo que las noticias de donación salieron más tarde. **En abril de 2015 se hizo pública una donación de 100 millones de won durante cinco años para la Sociedad de Donantes de Donantes Mayores. **en 2015, fue reconocida como la miembro número 791 de la Community Chest of Korea’s Honor Society, compuesta por aquellos que han donado más de 100 millones de wones a la organización. **En Agosto de 2016, donó 500 millones de KRW para el bienestar de los niños en edad preescolar. **En Marzo de 2017, se descubrió que habría donado 100 millones de won a Life Share. *El 24 de diciembre de 2012 hubo una fuerte controversia con un miembro de Ilbey de 25 años el cual publicó una imagen en un acto de acoso sexual en una publicidad de Suzy como modelo (en ese entonces tenía 18 años) y publicó mensajes insultantes, como un seudónimo, a Suzy en Twitter. JYP dijo un día después del incidente, que se harían formalmente a las investigaciones legales. Después de eso , el acusado fue a la oficina de JYP con su madre todos los días durante dos meses y pidió perdón, y después de que reflexionó, tomó los cargos. Un caso similar se repitió en julio de 2013 con un estudiante de secundaria que publicó fotografías con connotaciones sexuales hacia varias celebridades incluyendo Suzy, por lo que fue arrestado. En enero de 2014, se descubrió que el acusado de la primera controversia murió en marzo del mismo año. Después de que este hecho fue anunciado, malos comentarios hacia Suzy relacionados fueron enviados a la oficina del fiscal de la República de Corea. JYP Entertainment anunció que tomaría procedimientos legales en el equipo jurídico interno. Se supo que las calumnias fueron de una trabajadora de oficina de 30 años, y su razón de hacer mal era porque ella estaba celosa porque su marido era admirador de Suzy. *En Julio de 2014 Suzy estuvo implicada en una controversia de supuesto acoso sexual mientras trabajaba como modelo de sprite en el Water Festival celebrado en Yonsei, Shinchon. En un video aficionado se podía ver como supuestamente el director que estaba de pie junto a ella intencionalmente tocaba sus piernas por detrás, tanto el implicado como los funcionarios del evento explicaron que nunca había pasado tal cosa, y unos días más tarde, un vídeo desde otro ángulo se mostró a los medios donde claramente se demostró que sólo fue un malentendido causado por el ángulo del primer vídeo. *El 15 de febrero del 2015, el Tribunal Central de Seúl falló en contra de Suzy en una demanda que interpuso para reclamar derechos de publicidad contra una página online de compras que usaba su nombre e imagen en promociones sin su permiso para vender “gorros de Suzy”. El tribunal proporcionó los siguientes fundamentos de su sentencia: “Los derechos para controlar el uso comercial del nombre y la imagen de Suzy se incluyen en el derecho del nombre de uno y el derecho de la imagen de uno, así que no hay reconocimiento al derecho a la publicidad independiente”. Además: “No hay suficientes evidencias para probar que como resultado del infringimiento de los derechos de su imagen y nombre no pudiera firmar nuevos contratos o finalizar los existentes, y desestimamos su reclamación por daños y perjuicios porque no hay evidencia de que haya incurrido en pérdidas financieras”. Poco después de que el tribunal desestimara su caso, Suzy presentó un recurso el 24 de febrero. *En marzo del 2015, un reporte exclusivo de Dispatch declaró que Suzy y el actor Lee Min Ho supuestamente estaban saliendo, mostrándolos a los dos juntos en Londres. El 22 de marzo fue confirmado por ambas agencias que mantenían una relación. A pesar de los continuos rumores sobre su ruptura, las dos partes los han negado constantemente, y la pareja sigue adelante. *En septiembre de 2016, una escultura de cera de ella en Madame Tussauds en Hong Kong tuvo su exposición. Suzy es la primera celebridad coreana en recibir una escultura de cera en el museo de figuras de cera. *Ha tenido mucho exito con su mini-álbum subtitulado Yes? No?, con el cual llegó al puesto #1 en la lista de MelOn y Naver en las primeras horas. *La semana antes del lanzamiento el 17 de enero, ''Pretend fue lanzado, un sencillo de pre-lanzamiento que rápidamente alcanzó un all-kill en las listas de musicales de Corea del Sur. *Para la promoción de su mini-álbum en solitario ''Yes? No?,'' ''Suzy esta haciendo un programa documental de realidad por primera ver desde su debut, en el cual se muestra algunos días de su vida cotidiana además de su hogar, este se esta presentando a traves de Dingo. *El 16 de noviembre del 2017 se dió a conocer que Suzy y Lee Min Ho terminaron su relación después de casi 3 años, JYP Entertainment y MYM Entertainment confirmaron dicha noticia. *Se reveló que tendrá su primer comeback como solista el 29 de enero con un mini-álbum. Antes de ello, se lanzará una canción pre-lanzamiento el 22 de enero. Para este comeback, viajó el 1 de enero a los Los Angeles para filmar 4 vídeos musicales. *Se encuentra en el puesto #51 de los "100 rostros más hermosos del mundo" del 2017 realizado por la revista TC Candler. *El 8 de marzo del 2018 se reportó que Suzy estaria en una relación con el actor Lee Dong Wook. Más tarde JYP confirmó que ellos estan en proceso de conocerse. *Suzy es la primera artista coreana en tener su propia figura de cera en el museo Madame Tussauds de Hong Kong. *El 2 de julio de 2018, JYP Entertainment confirmó que Lee Dong Wook y Suzy terminaron su relación, tan solo cuatro meses después de confirmarla oficialmente. *El 28 de abril de 2011, Suzy y Kim Soo Hyun fueron oficialmente revelados como embajadores de la ""16th Goyang Korea Flower Show" en la Provincia de Gyeonggi. *El 28 de agosto de 2013, Suzy fue nombrada como embajadora honoraria para la "Agencia de Policía Nacional coreana". *El 19 de noviembrede 2013, Suzy junto a Ki Bo Bae, Son Yeon-jae, Yang Hak Seon y Choi Eun-sook fueron nombrados como embajadores promocionales para el "2015 Verano Universiade".Suzy Participó en un número de vídeos promocionales, carteles y fotos, así como también participo como anfitriona de otros eventos para promover el Universiade. *Suzy donó 100 millones de wons a una causa significativa el día de su cumpleaños. Su donación se destinará al tratamiento de pacientes pediátricos con cáncer y leucemia. *El 26 de marzo de 2019, un representante de la industria informó que el contrato de Suzy con JYP Entertainment expira el 31 de marzo, no va a renovar y se mudará a una agencia diferente. JYP Entertainment ha confirmado la salida de Suzy de la compañía. Suzy firmará con Management SOOP en abril. *En el año 2019 en la pagina oficial de TC Cndler apareció en "Los rostros mas bellos de Asia 2019" quedando en el puesto #60. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Fancafe *Canal de YouTube *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter *V LIVE Galería Suzy-1.jpg Suzy-2.jpg Suzy-3.jpg Suzy-4.jpg Suzy-5.jpg Suzy-6.jpg Suzy-7.jpg Suzy-8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Suzy - Wind Wind Wind|Wind Wind Wind Suzy - Yes No Maybe|Yes No Maybe Suzy - Yes No Maybe (Special Clip)|Yes No Maybe (Special Clip) Suzy - 다른사람을 사랑하고 있어|I'm in Love with Someone Else Suzy - Holiday|Holiday (ft. DPR LIVE) SUZY - SObeR|SObeR SUZY (수지) '잘자 내 몫까지 (with 이루마)' M V| Midnight (Junto a Yiruma) 'Colaboraciones' JY Park, Taecyeon, Wooyoung & Suzy - Classic|JY Park, Taecyeon, Wooyoung & Suzy- Classic Suzy, BAEKHYUN - Dream|Suzy X Baekhyun - Dream Park Won X Suzy - Don't Wait For Your Love|Park Won X Suzy- Don't Wait For Your Love China Show Lo & Suzy - Together in Love|Together in Love Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista2017 Categoría:Soop Entertainment